Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fabricating device of a three-dimensional scaffold and a fabricating method thereof and, in particular, to a fabricating device of a three-dimensional (3-D) scaffold and a fabricating method thereof used in tissue engineering or cell culture.
Related Art
Cell culture and tissue engineering are key technologies for the regenerative medicine, wherein a lot of breeding is generated in an artificial manner to supply sufficient cells for the experiment and analysis, and the conditions required for the cell and tissue growth are simulated and provided so that the cell obtained by the culture can grow to become the cell or tissue with a specific nature.
Although the regenerative medicine can be used to eliminate the uncertainty of patients waiting for the organ donation and the potential misgiving of the repulsion of the immune system due to the organ transplant, it is still developed under some technical limitation, such as cell culture and 3-D scaffold.
In the cell culture technology, the scaffold plays an extremely important role to make the cell obtained by the culture become a tissue or organ fitting a required function and form. The scaffold provides a 3-D structure properly for the cell growth, and is so called the 3-D scaffold. The scaffold has a lot of holes for the cell adhesion or breeding, and thereby the cell can be guided to grow up towards a planned 3-D orientation to form an imitated regenerative tissue or organ.
In the conventional fabricating method of a scaffold, the ball bodies are stacked and the gel is supplied therein, and then the ball bodies are removed, after the gel is coagulated, to form the holes which have the same size as the ball bodies for the cell adhesion or breeding. However, in the conventional fabricating method of a scaffold, the structure around the ball bodies are easy to be damaged during the process of removing the ball bodies. Besides, the step of removing the ball bodies is complicated and the cost thereof is quite high, and the fabricating process also takes a long time.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a fabricating device of a three-dimensional scaffold and a fabricating method thereof that can fabricate the 3-D scaffold in a simplified way and device to simplify the operation of fabricating the scaffold and reduce the fabricating time.